


Les nouvelles aventures de d'Artagnan

by Shuu (Shuufleur)



Series: Bingo! [20]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: 100fandoms, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 12
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuu
Summary: D'Artagnan était pressé de vivre le premier jour du reste de sa vie.





	Les nouvelles aventures de d'Artagnan

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été inspirée de la case _AU: High School/College_ de ma [carte](https://shuufleur93.dreamwidth.org/19519.html) pour le Round 12 du Trope Bingo et de la case _discover_ de la [carte](https://shuufleur93.dreamwidth.org/22466.html) du 100 Fandoms challenge.
> 
> C'est la réécriture des premiers chapitres de _Les trois mousquetaires_. J'ai aussi utilisé les noms des personnages historiques plutôt que ceux que Dumas a donné. 
> 
> Je ne pensais pas écrire une jour sur _Les trois mousquetaires_ , ou d'en écrire 7k avec une facilité effrayante. J'ai essayé d'imiter Dumas. Pas sûre de lui faire justice, mais je me suis beaucoup amusée à le faire.
> 
> Même si j'ai vécu en région parisienne toute mon enfance/jeunesse/jeune adulte, je n'aurais jamais pu m'en sortir sans Google Maps et le site de la RATP, donc, merci pour ces infos qui ne sont que des détails.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Avant de prendre le car qui allait l’emmener à la gare d’Agen où le TGV direction Paris l’attendait, le père de d’Artagnan lui avait donné trois conseils. Le premier était de bien travailler, de travailler sérieusement et rigoureusement. Le second était pour d’Artagnan de se protéger le cœur et l’esprit sans pour autant se fermer à autrui. Le dernier conseil, et probablement le plus important aux yeux de d’Artagnan, était qu’il devait suivre son cœur et réaliser ses rêves malgré les hauts et les bas, les obstacles qu’on lui mettrait devant ou ceux qu’il s’inventerait lui-même.

D’Artagnan prit ces sages conseils à cœur et promit à son père qu’il ferait tout son possible pour rester vrai à ses principes.

Dans le car qui le menait à Agen, d’Artagnan regarda le paysage de son enfance et lui dit silencieusement au revoir. Il était un enfant du Gers, et il le sera toujours, mais ses rêves l’attendaient bien plus au nord, et il était pressé d’y arriver pour pouvoir enfin les commencer.

Dans le TGV qui le transportait à une vitesse vertigineuse, d’Artagnan ne ressentait que de l’excitation nerveuse à chaque kilomètre qu’engloutissait le monstre mécanique mouvant. Il se rapprochait inexorablement de ce qui allait être le réel début de sa vie.

Arrivé à la gare Montparnasse à Paris, d’Artagnan ne put retenir le grand sourire qui illumina son visage. Ça y est, il y était. Il n’avait plus qu’à avancer et le reste se mettrait en place sans accro.

* * *

Bien sûr, ce fut à ce moment-là que les problèmes de d’Artagnan commencèrent. Il découvrit, bien à ses dépens, que les parisiens, ou en tout cas, ceux qui descendaient du train à toute allure comme s’il y avait le feu, n’arrêtaient pas de le pousser avec sa (grosse) valise hors du chemin pour pouvoir passer. D’Artagnan dut plusieurs fois serrer les dents pour s’empêcher d’invectiver chaque personne qui osait le toucher, avant de pouvoir se retrouver, plus ou moins, sain et sauf sur le quai. Mais il n’était pas plus en sécurité. Hommes, femmes, enfants et même _chiens_ passaient autour, et parfois même entre lui et sa valise, et le bousculaient comme s’il n’existait pas. Un peu irrité et déçu par ce genre d’ignorance, il se décala et décida de se coller à l’un des murs où un petit espace était encore libre. De cette manière, il ne devrait pas se faire bousculer en chemin.

Il fouilla sa poche et réussit à sortir son téléphone d’une main, tout en gardant l’autre sur la poignée levée de sa valise. Il était peut-être un Gersois peu naïf et idéaliste, mais il n’était pas bête. Il savait qu’il fallait garder l’œil vif et les mains fortes ici.

Il déverrouilla son téléphone et sourit en voyant qu’il avait reçu plusieurs messages de sa famille. Sa sœur avait un message des plus adorables qui lui souhaitait bonne chance. Ses deux frères, en revanche, lui espérait bien des malheurs. D’Artagnan leur renvoya une selfie avec un doigt d’honneur. Sa mère lui souhaitait elle aussi bonne chance et l’embrassait. Puis, finalement, son père lui avait envoyé quelques mots d’encouragement, ainsi que l’adresse du Centre Pierre Mendès-France, le service Sport de la Sorbonne Panthéon qui se trouvait rue Tolbiac dans le 13ème arrondissement et où d’Artagnan pourrait enfin réaliser son rêve le plus cher, et devenir un escrimeur estimé.

D’Artagnan avait commencé l’escrime à l’âge de 8 ans et était tombé amoureux de ce sport qui alliait l’esprit et les réflexes. Il avait commencé au fleuret comme la plupart des débutants, mais il avait préféré l’épée au fleuret, ou même au sabre. Malheureusement, son petit club d’Auch n’avait pas les mêmes possibilités que les clubs de Paris, plus riches et plus nombreux. Alors quand il eut l’opportunité de choisir son université, d’Artagnan n’avait pas hésité à demande l’une des plus prestigieuses universités de France : Paris Sorbonne-Panthéon.

Certes, il aurait pu devenir escrimeur professionnel, il avait le niveau, mais son père avait été catégorique : aujourd’hui, le baccalauréat seul ne valait plus rien, il lui fallait un autre diplôme, et comme d’Artagnan n’était pas très motivé par les filières professionnelles, il choisit de commencer une licence d’Histoire.

Son père n’était pas non plus très content de ce choix car il aurait préféré une filière un peu plus concrète mais il ne râla presque pas, content que son fils veuille bien aller à l’université et fier de le voir déployer ses ailes.

D’Artagnan n’avait pas choisi l’université au hasard. Dans les compétitions d’escrime interuniversitaire, les étudiants de Paris Sorbonne-Panthéon étaient souvent dans les meilleurs escrimeurs, particulièrement trois étudiants que d’Artagnan était pressé de rencontrer pour parler escrimes, et peut-être rejoindre leurs rangs :

  * Armand de Sillègue d'Athos d'Autevielle, surnommé tout simplement « Athos », était étudiant en Master Relation Internationale. Il était le plus âgé des trois.
  * Isaac de Portau, surnommé « Porthos », était étudiant en Licence Stratégie économie d’entreprise.



Et en enfin,

  * Henri d'Aramitz, surnommé « Aramis », était un étudiant en Licence Philosophie. Il était aussi un neveu éloigné de M. de Tréville, l’un des entraîneurs d’escrime à l’université.



D’Artagnan ne se faisait pas d’illusions ; le niveau était haut mais il savait qu’il serait capable d’être aussi bon que ces trois jeunes hommes.

Bien qu’il fût pressé d’aller se présenter à M. de Tréville, il devait tout d’abord récupérer les clefs de sa chambre au CROUS.

Sa mère s’était occupée de lui trouver un logement à Paris, et avait choisi la résidence universitaire la plus proche de l’université ; le centre Jean-Sarrailh, qui se trouvait à côté de la station RER de Port-Royal, et le Jardin des Grands Explorateurs. Après avoir vérifié l’itinéraire sur l’application RATP, d’Artagnan décida d’éviter le métro et le RER et choisit le bus 91 qui l’emmenait en 10 minutes à sa destination.

Si d’Artagnan avait pensé que le bus serait plus simple, il se serait trompé. Le bus était presque pire. Il y avait un monde fou et d’Artagnan et sa grosse valise n’étaient apparemment pas vu d’un bon œil par les autres passagers qui attendaient à côté de lui.

Quand le bus s’arrêta à l’arrêt, les passagers à l’intérieur eurent à peine le temps de sortir que tout le monde se bouscula pour pouvoir entrer, certains ne se gênèrent pas et entrèrent par la porte arrière pour s’arracher les deux-trois sièges qui avaient été libérés quelques secondes auparavant.

Finalement, d’Artagnan ne put même pas rentrer, trop lent et pas assez sans pitié par rapport aux habitués. Il se dit qu’il allait attendre et prendre le prochain bus qui aurait sûrement plus de places. Mais Il allait de désillusions en désillusions : chaque bus était plein à craquer à son arrivée et plein à craquer à son départ.

D’Artagnan faillit en arriver aux mains avec un homme qui l’avait poussé sans cérémonie pour le dépasser. D’Artagnan se prit les pieds dans sa valise et tomba au sol dans un cri de surprise. Bien entendu, tout le monde s’arrêta pour le regarder d’un air de pitié mais ne fit rien pour l’aider, même si d’Artagnan aurait refusé. Il se releva, prêt à en découdre mais l’homme était déjà en sécurité dans le bus alors d’Artagnan ne put que l’invectiver depuis l’extérieur, lui montrant bien ce qu’il pensait de son incivilité. Le bus partit avec sa brute et d’Artagnan resta sur le trottoir. Il regarda d’un air morne sa valise qui était tombée au sol et soupira longuement.

« Vous allez bien monsieur ? » demanda alors une voix féminine. D’Artagnan rencontra les yeux de la jeune femme qui venait de lui poser la question. Il lui sourit, ne voulant pas l’inquiéter, et répondit : « Tout va bien, merci. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire timidement et fit un pas en arrière, l’air soulagé, probablement plus parce qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de lui parler plus longtemps que ça, plutôt que pour son bien-être.

Qu’importe, elle fut la seule à lui avoir parler, elle gagnait des points dans la tête de d’Artagnan. Ne sachant pas quand est-ce que le prochain bus arriverait, d’Artagnan décida rapidement qu’il n’allait pas le prendre. Il était déjà échauffé et il avait peur que les situations précédentes ne recommencent encore et encore, comme une boucle de l’Enfer. Et puis, s’il en croyait Google Maps, il n’avait qu’une vingtaine de minutes de marche à faire avant d’arriver à sa résidence.

D’Artagnan releva sa valise et s’éloigna de l’arrêt de bus de malheur.

Exactement 18 minutes plus tard, un peu essoufflé, d’Artagnan put apprécier les grandes lettres dorées qui disaient « Centre de Paris Centre Jean-Sarrailh » sur une partie de la face du bâtiment qui s’avançait vers le trottoir. Deux plaques, plus petites, précisaient : « Restaurant Bullier » et « Résidence Sarrailh ».

D’Artagnan fit une moue boudeuse quand il vit que l’immeuble se trouvait juste en face des rails, la gare de Port-Royal à quelques mètres de là. Ce n’était pas vraiment l’endroit où il aurait voulu vivre mais enfin, se dit-il, il devait y avoir des endroits pires que ça. Son regard revenant à l’immeuble, il détailla ce qu’il pouvait voir de premier abord.

L’immeuble, qui faisait toute la longueur de l’alcôve où il se trouvait, était paré principalement de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient plus ou moins entrevoir l’intérieur par transparence. A la droite du bâtiment, une double-porte avec un panneau bleu indiquait « Résidence » avec des lettres blanches, tandis qu’une autre double-porte disait « Service Administratif » et une autre « Restaurant ». Un peu plus loin, une grande affiche en rouge, noir et blanc proclamait avec fierté qu’elle était « au service de tous les étudiants » en-dessous duquel se promenait un groupe d’amis mixte.

Les lèvres de d’Artagnan se soulevèrent légèrement par elles-mêmes à la lecture du message un peu kitsch. Pendant qu’il prit le temps de tout détailler mentalement, les allées et venues des étudiants n’en finissaient pas, bien qu’il ne vît pas tant de monde que ça finalement.

D’Artagnan secoua la tête pour se sortir de sa rêverie, attrapa sa valise et entra par les double-portes sous lesquelles était inscrit « Service administratif ».

Il se retrouva dans un petit hall avec un comptoir et un couloir qui menait au-delà de ce que d’Artagnan pouvait voir. Derrière le comptoir se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons. Elle n’était peut-être pas un canon de beauté, se dit d’Artagnan en détaillant son visage, mais elle avait un certain charme. Elle avait un badge où il pouvait lire « C. Bonacieux ». Se disant qu’elle serait plus gentille avec lui s’il se faisait charmeur, il lui lança un grand sourire, montrant toutes ses dents, et la salua.

« Mademoiselle, bonjour, je m’appelle d’Artagnan et je viens d’arriver dans votre magnifique ville. »

Au lieu de lui rendre son sourire, ou même de papillonner des yeux comme certaines filles avaient pu le faire en présence du jeune homme, elle le regarda avec un sourcil levé, loin d’être impressionnée ou même charmée. Ne se laissant pas abattre, d’Artagnan garda son sourire même s’il était moins intense.

Après quelques minutes de silence, la jeune femme se tourna vers l’ordinateur. Elle fit quelques clics, lit pendant quelques secondes, d’autre clics, puis, enfin, elle se tourna vers lui à nouveau.

Le sourire un peu figé, d’Artagnan le garda malgré tout. Il voulait faire bonne impression.

« Quel est votre nom complet, « d’Artagnan » ? fit-elle, le ton dubitatif quand elle prononça son nom.

— Je suis sûr que vous m’avez trouvé, répondit d’Artagnan, son sourire retombant un peu. Je suis pratiquement certain d’être le seul d’Artagnan à Paris !

— Votre nom complet, s’il vous plaît. »

Elle était sans merci, pensa d’Artagnan, sans merci et sans faiblesse. Il soupira de bon jeu.

« Très bien. Je m’appelle Charles de Batz de Castelmore d’Artagnan, étudiant en première année d’histoire à Paris 1 Panthéon-Sorbonne.

— Je vois, vous n’êtes pas inscrit en tant que d’Artagnan, je n’aurais pas pu vous trouver malgré toute la recherche du monde, remarqua-t-elle alors avec un petit sourire en coin, l’air légèrement moqueur.

— Je… commença d’Artagnan, les joues rosissant de gêne, je n’y avais pas pensé. »

La vérité était que sa mère avait fait son inscription pour lui et qu’elle n’avait pas dû ajouter le nom historique des terres familiales que d’Artagnan avait adopté pour lui-même et qu’elle trouvait ridicule. Et il n’allait pas l’avouer à cette jeune femme.

« Bien, continua-t-elle, ignorant les pensées de d’Artagnan et reprenant son sérieux, puisque je vous ai trouvé, donnez-moi tous les documents que vous deviez apporter.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

D’Artagnan ouvrit la poche avant de sa valise et récupéra la pochette que sa mère avait préparé pour lui. Il n’était même pas sûr de ce qu’elle avait mis dedans. C’était encore un secret qui resterait avec lui jusqu’à la tombe. Il lui tendit la pochette, qu’elle ouvrit pour vérifier le contenu. Elle eut l’air satisfait, hochant la tête et reposant la pochette à côté d’elle. Elle fit quelques clics, sortit une carte du tiroir, la colla sur une petite machine noire qui bipa deux fois à intervalle court.

Elle tourna à nouveau vers d’Artagnan, et lui dit :

« Vous êtes au premier étage, dans la chambre numéro 118. Cette carte est votre clef. Elle permet de faire fonctionner l’ascenseur et d’ouvrir votre porte de chambre. Gardez-là bien précieusement. Si vous la perdez, vous devrez payer un forfait de 10 euros, et si vous récidivez, le montant double à chaque récidive.

« Cette résidence est non-fumeur et équipée de détecteurs de fumée. Ne vous amusez pas à mettre une chaussette par-dessus pensant que ça bloquera la fumée. Et n’essayez pas de fumer dans la salle de bain non plus. Il est interdit de faire du bruit après 22h, donc on évite les fêtes trop bruyantes.

« Le wifi est gratuit, les codes sont inscrits sur cette feuille. Rappelez-vous que vous n’êtes plus chez vos parents et que votre navigation peut être sujette à questions si on se rend compte d’un problème. Toutes les autres informations nécessaires et les règles de cette résidence sont notées ici, fit-elle en lui donnant un petit paquet de feuilles avec celle qu’elle venait de lui montrer. Des questions ? »

Presque sans voix devant tant d’informations, d’Artagnan secoua la tête.

« Non, m-merci, c’était très… informatif. Je devrais y aller. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Ressortez d’ici et prenez la porte sur votre gauche. L’ascenseur se trouve au fond du couloir à gauche. »

D’Artagnan la remercia à nouveau, et prit sa valise pour faire ce qu’elle avait dit. Il allait franchir la porte quand elle l’appela.

« D’Artagnan ! Bienvenue à Paris. »

Elle lui sourit et retourna à son travail avant même que d’Artagnan puisse réagir à ce geste amical. Il sourit pour lui-même et la laissa. Il entra par les portes qui indiquaient « Résidence », trouva facilement l’ascenseur qui l’emmena d’une lenteur folle à son étage. Heureusement qu’il n’était pas au 7ème étage sinon il pouvait compter bien 10 minutes de plus pour faire le trajet.

Arrivé à son étage, d’Artagnan chercha la chambre 118 mais ne la trouva pas tout de suite, le plan du bâtiment étant un peu confusant au premier abord. Et puis enfin, d’Artagnan se trouva devant la porte 118. Il sortit la carte que C. Bonacieux lui avait donné et la passa devant le lecteur de la poignée. Il y eut un bip électronique, le verrou s’ouvrit tandis qu’une diode verte qui s’éclaira rapidement avant de s’éteindre lui indiqua qu’il pouvait ouvrir la porte.

D’Artagnan prit la poignée et l’abaissa, la porte céda facilement sous ses doigts. Avant d’entrer, il prit une grande inspiration. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine à l’idée qu’il était enfin là où il devrait être, là où il accomplirait sa destinée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, d’Artagnan se leva aux aurores. Il était trop remonté pour pouvoir dormir plus. Il devait se présenter à 8h30 au 90 rue de Tolbiac aujourd’hui pour la journée pédagogique de pré-rentrée à l’université. D’Artagnan n’était pas très heureux de devoir reprendre le bus après ses mésaventures de la veille mais il n’avait pas le choix ; le point de rendez-vous était trop loin pour le faire à pieds. Se doutant qu’il aurait autant de problème que la veille, d’Artagnan sortit après avoir avalé une part de brioche et un verre de jus d’orange qu’il avait achetés après son installation de la veille.

Avant de rejoindre le boulevard de Port-Royal, il passa devant le service administratif, espérant entrapercevoir la fameuse C. Bonacieux. Il fut déçu de voir qu’à sa place se tenait un jeune homme qui lui envoya un regard réprobateur et énervé quand il se rendit compte que d’Artagnan le regardait. Ce dernier eut envie d’entrer pour lui faire entendre de ce qu’il pensait de son regard, puis il se souvint d’un des conseils de son père et décida qu’il n’allait pas céder à son tempérament cette fois-ci.

Avec un sourire, d’Artagnan fit un geste de la main au jeune homme et partit vers l’arrêt de bus où il attendra le 83, direction Porte d’Ivry.

Le bus arriva peu de temps après et, bien qu’il y ait du monde, d’Artagnan put entrer dans le bus sans grands problèmes. Malheureusement, il n’avait pas de monnaie sur lui, alors il dut donner un billet de dix euros au chauffeur de bus, qui n’apprécia pas vu le regard ennuyé que d’Artagnan reçut en plus de son billet et sa monnaie. Malgré tout d’Artagnan lui sourit, quoiqu’un peu crispé, et se faufila à travers les autres passagers pour rejoindre le milieu du bus où il y avait un peu plus de place et d’air.

D’Artagnan sortit du bus 25 minutes plus tard. Il n’eut même pas à chercher le bâtiment, il se trouvait juste en face de lui. Il marcha vers le bâtiment et y entra, cherchant des yeux la salle où devait avoir lieu la journée de pré-rentrée, l’Amphi N. Ne faisant pas attention où il allait, d’Artagnan percuta quelqu’un. La personne lâcha un cri de douleur et fit un pas en arrière, la main sur son épaule gauche.

D’Artagnan se précipita vers le jeune homme, des mots d’excuses sur les lèvres, la main tendue, prêt à aider, quand l’autre jeune homme, qui lui semblait familier maintenant qu’il le voyait bien, lui jeta un regard noir, encore plein de douleur, recula à nouveau pour l’éviter et dit :

« Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? Je suis blessé et tu me fonces dessus comme une bête enragée !

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…commença à s’excuser d’Artagnan.

— Ah oui, tu ne voulais pas ? Alors quoi ? »

Le regard perçant du jeune homme fit déglutir d’Artagnan de crainte. Il avait l’air extrêmement sérieux, et d’Artagnan ne savait pas comment démêler cette situation.

« Je suis désolé, reprit-il malgré tout, prenant son courage à deux mains devant tant de présence, je ne regardais pas où j’allais, et…

— Ah, c’est encore mieux, commenta l’autre jeune homme de manière sarcastique. Tu sais, il faut que tu fasses plus attention dans la vie, sinon tu vas te retrouver avec plus d’adversaires que d’amis. Déjà que je ne peux pas faire de l’escrime, ajouta-t-il plus bas, pensant que d’Artagnan n’entendait pas, l’autre guignol va empirer mes blessures. »

Escrime ?! pensa d’Artagnan en détaillant discrètement le jeune homme en face de lui. Il lui semblait bien familier mais il n’arrivait pas à le situer, c’était assez étrange d’avoir la sensation de connaitre quelqu’un sans se souvenir d’où. D’Artagnan eut une idée, que dis-je, un éclair de génie.

« Et si on s’affrontait ? »

Le jeune homme, qui était en train de s’éloigner, s’arrêta et se tourna vers d’Artagnan avec un sourcil levé, une expression à mi-chemin entre amusement et agacement.

« S’affronter ?

— Oui, répondit d’Artagnan en reprenant confiance en lui et le contrôle de ses émotions, toi et moi, à l’épée. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, un petit rire sortant de sa gorge.

« Tu sais attaquer ?

— Je sais même riposter. »

L’expression un peu moins sombre, le jeune homme analysa d’Artagnan d’un air pensif.

« Allez, tu n’aurais pas peur de perdre contre moi tout de même, fit d’Artagnan quand l’autre homme mit du temps pour répondre.

— Peur, moi ? Pas de toi. J’accepte ton défi. À 13h30, à Cité Universitaire, Espace Sud. Sois à l’heure. »

Puis il partit, laissant d’Artagnan seul dans le hall du bâtiment. Avec un sourire satisfait, il reprit la recherche de ce mystérieux Amphi N.

* * *

La journée de pré-rentrée se termina à 11h30, ce qui laisserait amplement le temps à d’Artagnan de récupérer son épée qui était dans sa chambre, manger un bout et aller à Cité Universitaire. Il devrait tout de même pas lambiner et commença à marcher vite dans la direction de l’arrêt de bus, tout en faisant attention où il mettait les pieds.

Mais apparemment, cette journée était plutôt percutante car à peine avait-il fait trois pas pour passer la porte d’entrée que le bout d’une écharpe le frappa au visage, l’aveuglant un instant et le faisant bousculer quelqu’un dans son élan.

Deux mains fortes lui attrapèrent les épaules et pendant un instant, d’Artagnan crut qu’il allait se faire écrabouiller tant ces mains le serraient fortement.

« Hé, fais attention où tu regardes, petit, fit une voix profonde et en colère.

— Ce n’est pas de ma faute si cette satanée écharpe m’a frappée au visage, répliqua d’Artagnan, maintenant grognon devant tant de malchance.

— Satanée ?! s’offusqua le jeune homme en attrapant le bout d’écharpe criminel et l’embrassant contre sa poitrine. Je te signale que cette écharpe est un cadeau d’une personne que j’apprécie beaucoup, et je ne te permets pas de l’insulter. »

D’Artagnan leva les yeux au ciel et étudia un peu l’homme en face de lui. Comme pour l’affrontement précédent, il lui semblait étrangement familier mais encore une fois il ne pouvait mettre le doigt sur le « où ».

« Je n’insultais pas l’écharpe mais la personne qui la porte.

— Ah oui ?! Tu m’insultes ? Tu vas voir, je vais te refaire la tronche avec mon écharpe. »

Et le jeune homme s’avança vers lui, l’air déterminé. D’Artagnan écarquilla les yeux de surprise et fit quelques pas en arrière, les mains levées comme pour l’arrêter.

« Attends, attends, je ne voulais pas…

— Ha ! Tu recules devant le défi parce que tu sais que tu ne seras pas à la hauteur, hein ?

— Tu aimes les défis ? demanda d’Artagnan en réfléchissant à toute allure.

— De quoi tu parles, répondit l’autre homme, l’air confus.

— Si tu aimes les défis alors en voici un ; si je perds, tu peux me refaire le visage avec ton écharpe, si je gagne, je me serai vengé.

— D’accord. C’est quoi le défi alors ?

— Si tu arrives à me battre à l’escrime, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux avec mon visage pour avoir insulter ton écharpe.

— À l’escrime ? » fit-il le ton incrédule.

D’Artagnan se permit de sourire triomphalement, pensant qu’il venait de le piéger mais il le perdit très rapidement quand l’autre jeune homme eut un grand sourire.

« Défi accepté, dit-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Où et quand ?

— Aujourd’hui, 14h30, à Cité Universitaire. »

Le sourire de l’autre jeune homme s’aiguisa un peu plus et après un dernier hochement de tête comme assentiment, il partit, laissant un d’Artagnan bien confus derrière lui. Il soupira et se demanda s’il ne s’était pas trop avancé. S’il se faisait blesser lors du premier défi, peut-être qu’il pourrait éviter le second. Il n’avait pas envie de se faire mal mais autant se faire mal une fois que de se faire mal deux fois.

Il arriva enfin à l’arrêt de bus et s’appuya contre l’abris bus en attendant. À côté de lui, trois jeunes hommes étaient en train de discuter. Un des trois semblaient être dans une explication intense et complexe pendant que les deux autres l’écoutaient avec plus ou moins d’attention. D’Artagnan ne put s’empêcher de les étudier. Celui qui donnait les explications ne semblait pas s’apercevoir qu’il perdait lentement mais sûrement l’attention de ses deux seuls spectateurs.

D’Artagnan remarqua alors un petit papier aux pieds de celui-ci. Il se pencha pour le récupérer et vit qu’il était plié en deux, les deux faces vierges de traces. Il le déplia et lut la note écrite à l’intérieur. Voici ce qu’elle disait :

« H,

« Je suis pressée de te voir ce soir,

« Ta Duchesse. »

D’Artagnan sourit à ce petit mot et le replia, ayant l’intention de le redonner au jeune homme.

« Excusez-moi, coupa d’Artagnan d’un air contrit, mais je crois que tu as fait tomber ce papier. »

Il le montra au jeune homme qui donnait les explications, et celui-ci pâlit brusquement. Inquiet, d’Artagnan s’approcha. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme gifle sa main, faisant tomber le papier au sol.

« Hé ! protesta d’Artagnan, j’étais sympa et tu me frappes.

— Ce n’est pas à moi, répondit d’une voix blanche l’autre homme.

— Même si c’était pas à toi, ça ne servait à rien de me frapper comme ça.

— Ce n’est pas à moi, continua-t-il d’une voix plus assurée, alors arrête de dire ça. »

D’Artagnan leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de déni. Les deux autres étudiants semblaient perdus dans cette conversation, en toute somme, très simple.

« C’est comme tu veux, mais cette note était à tes pieds, et tu as l’air d’avoir réagi un peu fortement pour une note qui ne te concerne pas. »

Après avoir jeté un regard rapide et inquiet à ses deux compagnons, il lança un regard glacial à d’Artagnan, promettant de lui faire mal de mille et une façons.

« Aramis, fit l’un des deux autres jeunes hommes, laisse tomber, il doit être en L1, çui-là, il comprendra bien assez vite qui il doit respecter. »

Quand il prononça le mot « Aramis », d’Artagnan avait écarquillé les yeux au début puis avait repris une expression plus neutre et un peu amusée, quand Aramis lui jeta un autre regard tout aussi meurtrier que le premier. Maintenant qu’il avait cette information, d’Artagnan pouvait peut-être tourner la situation à son avantage.

« Tu sais quoi, commença-t-il l’air faussement en train de réfléchir, je te propose un marché : un match entre toi et moi.

— Quel type de match ? » demanda Aramis, une lueur intriguée à l’œil.

D’Artagnan se félicita silencieusement. Il avait bien fait de s’appuyer sur la nature compétitrice du célèbre escrimeur. Tout comme d’Artagnan, il ne pouvait résister à un bon défi. Et si Aramis le sous-estimait, la victoire n’en serait que plus belle.

« Escrime, » annonça gravement d’Artagnan comme s’il prévenait que les anglais étaient en train de les envahir. A l’air intéressé et un peu condescendant d’Aramis, d’Artagnan ajouta : « Rendez-vous à 15h30 à Cité Université, Espace Sud. On se battra à l’épée. »

Aramis leva le menton, le jugement évident sur son visage quand il détailla d’Artagnan des pieds à la tête, comme s’il le décortiquait pour voir de quoi il était fait. Au bout de quelques secondes, Aramis termina son inspection, satisfait semble-t-il. Il était sûr de gagner, et d’Artagnan n’attendait que ça.

« Très bien. À 15h30. Tu as de la chance que je n’ai rien d’autre à faire. »

D’Artagnan sourit, essayant de cacher sa satisfaction par un sourire niais. Il ne voulait pas qu’Aramis se rende compte qu’il venait de tomber dans le piège du jeune homme.

Comme si les choses étaient bien faites, le bus arriva quelques instants plus tard, emmenant avec lui d’Artagnan qui se demanda comment la journée aller se terminer pour lui. À la résidence, il passa devant le service administratif mais fut déçu de voir que c’était toujours le même homme que le matin même. Il entra dans sa chambre et se fit un sandwich rapide avant de chercher son épée dans ses bagages. Elle n’aurait pas dû trop souffrir du voyage normalement. Quand il fut assuré qu’elle n’était pas endommagée, il prit son ordinateur portable et l’alluma.

Il était peut-être certain de ses aptitudes à l’épée, ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il allait négliger de rechercher ses adversaires, surtout qu’il était très probable qu’il ne puisse pas faire trois matches à la suite.

Il chercha d’abord Aramis parce que c’était le seul dont il était sûr du nom, il chercherait les autres plus tard. Bien entendu, nous savons que d’Artagnan allait trouver ses deux autres adversaires dès qu’il trouva quelques sites avec des informations intéressantes et semble-t-il véridiques. Alors qu’il analysait les prouesses sportives et la rhétorique philosophique d’Aramis, il tomba sur une photo du jeune homme et deux de ses amis, les fameux « mousquetaires » comme disait la légende.

À cette vision, d’Artagnan se prit la tête dans les mains et se maudit car il venait de comprendre qu’il avait défié les trois mousquetaires, les trois étudiants escrimeurs qui n’avaient perdu presque aucun match depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés à l’université. Si en individuel, ils étaient extraordinaires, en équipe, ils étaient invincibles. Heureusement pour d’Artagnan, il les affrontait individuellement mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il allait gagner.

D’Artagnan commença à récapituler ce qu’il savait sur ses futures adversaires :

  * Même si Athos était blessé au bras, d’Artagnan n’était pas sûr de pouvoir le battre. Athos avait bien plus d’expérience, et plusieurs titres (français, européens, mondiaux) sous la ceinture. C’était un expert au fleuret, à l’épée et au sabre. D’Artagnan devrait rester concentré tout le long du match pour le vaincre.
  * Porthos avait de l’expérience. Il avait pour lui un physique avantageux : il était grand et fort, mais ces attributs étaient contrebalancés par une certaine lenteur. Si d’Artagnan se concentrait sur sa rapidité et l’allonge de Porthos, il pourrait probablement le battre.
  * Aramis était plus compliqué pour d’Artagnan. Ils faisaient la même taille, ils avaient le même physique, et Aramis avait plus d’expérience. En soi, ils étaient plutôt au même niveau. Pour le battre, d’Artagnan devrait penser de manière innovante s’il voulait gagner.



Il savait maintenant dans quoi il allait tomber, même s’il n’était pas si sûr qu’il en ressorte victorieux.

Quand il fut l’heure de rejoindre Cité Universitaire, d’Artagnan se changea en tenue de sport, attrapa son épée et sortit avec détermination.

* * *

Prendre le RER B de de la gare de Port-Royal jusqu’à Cité Universitaire fut une toute nouvelle aventure pour d’Artagnan. L’achat du ticket avait été plus que compliqué. Aucun automate de vente ne fonctionnait et la queue pour le guichet était longue. D’Artagnan soupira d’impatience et attendit son tour comme tout le monde. La guichetière regarda d’un air suspicieux la housse où se trouvait son épée mais elle ne dit rien et lui donna son ticket.

Il passa le tourniquet, alla sur le quai, et se rendit compte presque immédiatement qu’il s’était trompé de quai. Avec un nouveau soupir qui était à la limite de l’agacement, il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le quai en face. À ce moment-là, un RER qui allait dans sa direction s’arrêta et ouvrit ses portes pour laisser les voyageurs descendre et monter. D’Artagnan courut aussi vite qu’il put pour rejoindre la voiture la plus proche mais à peine avait-il posé le pied sur le quai que le signalement sonore retentit, signalant que les portes aller se fermer. D’Artagnan fit un dernier effort, se forçant à faire de plus grandes enjambées, et les portes se refermèrent devant son nez.

Il lâcha un juron assez fort et lança quelques sourires désolés aux voyageurs qui avaient dû l’entendre. La plupart avait une expression de sympathie, d’autres semblaient blasés par cette situation, tandis que d’autres encore avaient l’air de désapprouver son action ; si c’était pour sa course folle ou le juron, d’Artagnan ne savait pas et il n’avait pas envie de leur poser la question.

Pour rajouter à ses maux, le prochain RER devait arriver dans 10 minutes, ce qui le mettait tout juste à l’heure pour son rendez-vous.

Le RER arriva avec 2 minutes de retard, d’Artagnan y entra et ressortit 5 minutes plus tard à la gare de Cité Universitaire. Il sortit de la gare et resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas où aller. De là où il était, il pouvait voir deux grands bâtiments de briques beiges, réhaussés de lignes rouges, liés par de hautes arches avec les mêmes couleurs. Au-dessus des arches, où quelques lettres avaient une typographie d’une langue étrangère, était écrit « Cité Internationale Universitaire de Paris ».

Il traversa les rails du tram en faisant attention et chercha un plan des yeux mais n’en trouva pas. Au bout de 5 minutes, il dut se résigner à demander son chemin. Il ne voulait pas se perdre et être en retard à cause de sa fierté.

On lui répondit avec un peu d’empressement qu’il devait prendre l’allée qui se trouvait à gauche du bâtiment et d’aller derrière le bâtiment principal. Une fois-là, il devait prendre un chemin sur la gauche qui traversait l’espace vert. Au bout de ce chemin se trouverait le bâtiment Espace Sud. D’Artagnan n’était pas sûr que la personne qui venait de lui donner les indications ne fût pas aussi confuse que lui après coup.

Il la remercia et se demanda s’il ne devait pas passer par l’entrée principale et redemander son chemin à quelqu’un d’autre. Puis, il haussa les épaules et se dit que c’était aussi ça l’aventure ; faire des découvertes par soi-même. Il chercha alors la fameuse allée, la trouva, et fut soulagé de voir que la porte du portail était grande ouverte. Il prit l’allée, le bout de ses oreilles chauffant un peu à l’impression de ne pas vraiment être à sa place ici.

Au bout de quelques minutes, d’Artagnan comprit ce que son guide avait voulu dire par « bâtiment principal ». Celui-ci faisait deux fois la taille en longueur et en largeur des deux à l’entrée. Il le contourna et se trouva devant plusieurs choix de chemin. Après une analyse minutieuse, il n’y avait bien qu’un seul chemin sur la gauche qui passait entre les arbres, alors d’Artagnan le prit sans grande hésitation.

Ce fut la bonne décision puisqu’il vit très rapidement un bâtiment où Espace Sud était écrit en gros sur la devanture. Voyant qu’il n’y avait personne pour l’empêcher d’entrer, d’Artagnan n’attendit pas et posa le pied à l’intérieur.

Il sortit son téléphone et vit qu’il était pile poil à l’heure. Quand il releva la tête, le jeune homme blessé, Athos, l’attendait, une expression neutre sur le visage et les mains croisées dans le dos.

« Tu es ponctuel, » commenta Athos avec un geste du menton, approbateur. Enfin, c’était ce que d’Artagnan s’imaginait.

« Je suis toujours à l’heure, répondit d’Artagnan, se sentant un peu déstabilisé et légèrement froissé par le ton paternel qu’Athos avait pris.

— C’est une marque de respect, et j’apprécie que tu me la fasses. Viens, ajouta-t-il sans perdre de temps, combattons. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j’ai invité des amis à suivre ce match. »

D’Artagnan suivit Athos à une double porte qu’il ouvrit et qui révéla une grande salle avec des tapis fins et des pistes de couleur bleues et rouge. Deux personnes attendaient à côté d’une piste proche d’un mur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à d’Artagnan pour reconnaître les deux comparses d’Athos ; Aramis était débout, un livre ouvert à la main qu’il ne lisait plus, préférant parler à Porthos qui était assis à même le sol, son téléphone dans une main.

« Porthos ! Aramis ! » appela Athos. D’Artagnan ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir quand les regards des deux autres jeunes hommes atterrirent sur lui. Aramis haussa un sourcil intrigué mais il ne semblait pas très surpris. Porthos fut, au contraire, estomaqué et le fit savoir très rapidement et bruyamment.

« Hé, c’est toi qui as dit que mon écharpe était moche ! s’écria-t-il en levant, un doigt accusateur pointé vers d’Artagnan.

— Je n’ai jamais dit qu’elle était moche, » grommela d’Artagnan dans sa barbe.

Athos fut le seul à l’entendre et eut un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Les épaules de d’Artagnan se détendirent marginalement. Il avait eu peur qu’Athos prenne mal qu’il ait aussi provoqué ses amis les plus proches.

« Alors comme ça, on s’amuse à lancer des défis à tout le monde, fit Athos alors qu’ils rejoignaient un Porthos qui faisait la moue, et un Aramis au visage impassible.

— C’étaient des accidents, se défendit d’Artagnan faiblement, même à ses oreilles.

— Je vois. Alors réglons ces « accidents », proposa Athos, toujours avec un air amusé.

— Je te suis. »

D’Artagnan montra la piste d’un geste, invitant Athos à se placer en premier. Il lui emboîta le pas rapidement et alla chercher son épée.

« Le premier qui a dix touches à gagner, » annonça Athos, l’épée déjà à la main. « Aramis sera l’arbitre. »

D’Artagnan acquiesça, prit sa position en face d’Athos et attendit qu’Aramis se positionne. Ils se saluèrent et se mirent en garde. Avant qu’Aramis puisse leur dire de commencer, des voix bruyantes firent irruption dans la salle. Les trois mousquetaires et d’Artagnan se retournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Il vit Athos se tendre, entendit Porthos soupirer, et Aramis marmonner d’un ton peu sympathique.

« Ah, Athos, Porthos et Aramis, les trois emmerdeurs, s’écria le jeune homme en tête d’un groupe de 5, ou on pourrait l’appeler par un mot plus juste : la meute.

— Jussac, répondit succinctement Athos, son visage fermé. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je viens m’entraîner, bien sûr, ricana-t-il. Et vous ne devriez pas être là.

— Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Porthos d’un ton insolent, se mettant au niveau de d’Artagnan et utilisant son corps imposant comme menace.

— Parce que ce n’est pas votre tour, répondit un autre jeune homme avec un sourire hargneux digne d’un petit chien agressif.

— Ce n’est pas parce que tu es le favori de Richelieu, commenta Aramis d’une voix douce mais cinglante, que tu dois te comporter comme un pignouf, Cahusac.

— Pignouf ? s’offusqua Cahusac, ça veut dire quoi ça, tu m’insultes ? »

La seule réponse d’Aramis fut un sourire innocent, laissant l’autre jeune homme s’imaginer le pire.

« Ça suffit, s’écria Jussac, mettant un bras devant Cahusac pour l’arrêter dans son élan quand il voulut attaquer Aramis. Comme vous n’avez aucun respect pour les règles, je vais vous demander gentiment de partir si vous avez du respect pour les autres escrimeurs.

— Du respect ? pouffa Porthos. Pour vous autres ? Tu rigoles, j’espère. Vous n’êtes que des escrimeurs de pacotilles. Richelieu vous « respecte » parce que vos familles sont riches et influentes et non pas pour vos compétences plus que médiocre en escrime, ou dans les études en général.

— Je vais t’étriper ! s’époumona un troisième, alors que le visage de Jussac, Cahusac et des deux autres se fit meurtrier.

— Essaie un peu pour voir, Biscarat ! provoqua Porthos avec un grand sourire, agitant sa main en l’air en invitation.

— Porthos, ça suffit, » fit la voix d’Athos, tranchante et autoritaire.

Tout le monde se tut, même la meute dirigée par Jussac, se rendit compte d’Artagnan avec surprise.

« Messieurs, je suis sûr qu’on peut trouver un arrangement, continua Athos en se tournant complètement vers Jussac et ses compatriotes. Comme vous le voyez, il y a assez d’espace pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter. Arrangeons-nous pour ne pas nous gêner.

— Nan, répondit Jussac, les lèvres légèrement retroussées, son expression bloquée entre la satisfaction de dire non à Athos et l’aplomb de s’opposer aux trois mousquetaires. On ne va pas se laisser se faire écraser par les toutous de Tréville pour qui les règles sont juste des suggestions. Alors, non, on ne va pas partager. Si ce n’est pas votre tour, alors vous devez partir.

— Sinon quoi ? répliqua lentement Athos, les yeux fixés intensément sur Jussac.

— Sinon, sinon, balbutia l’autre étudiant, on vous fera partir.

— Bien. Je vois qu’il n’y a pas d’autres solution. » Athos se tourna vers Aramis et Porthos. « Vous n’êtes pas concernés, vous devriez partir avant que ça ne dégénère.

— On sait que tu pourrais les battre même en étant blessé, dit Aramis alors que Porthos hochait vivement la tête en assentiment et que la meute protestait à ces mots, mais ils nous ont aussi insulté et ils ne se sont pas excusés. Ils parlent de respect mais ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent.

— Très bien. Porthos ?

— Je ne dis jamais non à un bon défouloir, rit Porthos de bonne humeur.

— Et je vous suis, ajouta d’Artagnan, surprenant les trois mousquetaires et la meute. On n’a pas pu s’affronter, je suis un peu frustré. Et c’est pour la bonne cause.

— Vraiment ? demanda Athos, un peu de curiosité dans le ton de sa question. Très bien, fit-il quand d’Artagnan hocha la tête de haut en bas. Dans ce cas… en garde ! »

Et tout le monde se mit en position, le rire de Porthos résonnant dans la salle.

* * *

Après ce combat victorieux, une amitié forte et sincère s’installa entre d’Artagnan et les trois escrimeurs, qui dépassa le contexte universitaire et se cimenta dans le cercle familial. C’est le genre d’amitié qui traverse le temps, la distance, et la vie, gravée à jamais dans la mémoire de ceux qui l’ont vécu.

C’était le début des nouvelles aventures de d’Artagnan qui en aura beaucoup d’autres par la suite.

**FIN.**


End file.
